


Pipeline Blues

by CommanderLuna



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Had It Not Been For The Laws Of This Land I Would've Slaughtered You Sherloque, Hurt/Comfort, Spin Come Back Bayby, because that is The Only Thing I Am Good At Writing, the OC is jsut cause i need a Not In Jail GF For Nora, the frost/caitlin is just background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderLuna/pseuds/CommanderLuna
Summary: After Barry locks Nora in the pipeline for working with Thawne, Caitlin comes to comfort her, because she deserves it after everything she's been through.





	1. Chapter 1

"Nora.. please tell us this isn't true", Iris said.

"She can't. Because it is true," Barry replied, a quiet disappointment growing in him.

"I wanted to tell you... I tried to tell you," Nora stammered, tears flowing down her face.

Barry sped off and grabbed her, likely to place her in the pipeline. The silence in the room was deafening. A few pointed stares from Ralph, Caitlin, and Cisco were directed at Sherloque, who noticed the uncomfortable silence as Barry sped back into the room. 

Sheloque tried to excuse himself from the room, sensing the awkwardness. "Well then, now that this is resolved I should take my leave to go find out more about Cicada."

Caitlin stood up, clenching her fists and walking towards a rapidly backing up Sherloque as she spoke. "How dare you. You saw her face. She brought this up Sherloque, she was about to tell us, to trust us, and you wouldn't even let her have that, because of your own egotistical need to prove you had it all figured out." Caitlin had Sherloque backed into a wall, at which point she jabbed Sherloque in the solar plexus, leaving him hunched over and gasping for air. "And  _you_ Barry. You've worked with Thawne before, I've worked with Thawne before,  _knowing_ what he did to your mom. Nora didn't know until a month ago and you're still judging her for this. You disappoint me as a father and a friend," Caitlin said seeming incredibly angry but still keeping her quiet cool tone.

"Wow, shouldn't have made Frosty angry," said Ralph.

"I'm not Frost. Believe me, if she were fronting Sherloque would've gotten stabbed instead of just punched." 

Caitlin walked off to the pipeline.

"Caitlin! Where're you going?" asked Iris.

"To go comfort your daughter," Caitlin said.

* * *

 

Nora was quietly sobbing, her head propped against the side of the pipeline's cell. How could this have happened? The man she'd idolized for twenty odd years, the man she called a father, who she'd thought would be OK if tenuous at her trying to stop a serial killer by working with the one speedster available in the future, was angry at her for it, disappointed in her. And she didn't even get to confess to him herself.

Then Nora heard footsteps approaching, and picked her head up wiping her tears off her face. Was her dad back to yell at her more?

"Hey," came the refreshingly calm voice of Caitlin Snow. "I brought pizza pockets."

Nora sniffled, taking them through the slot for food. Caitlin sat down cross legged outside her cell, trying to make herself look nonthreatening.

"I can't let you out Nora, I'm sorry. But I don't agree with you being put in here, and I'm going to sit with you until you're let out. Is that something you want?"

"Yes please. I just don't want to be alone right now." 

Caitlin nodded in response. "Frost is here too if you want to talk to her, we're both here for as long as you want us. Do you wanna talk about it right now?"

"It's a bit... fresh right now. Can we wait a bit?"

"Of course Nora. Is there anything you need?"

"Do you have any tissues?" 

Caitlin reached into her pocket and handed Nora a package of tissues which she gratefully accepted. 

"Here, take these too," Caitlin said handing Nora a pack of makeup remover wipes. "We don't want any of that getting in your eye."

"Now Nora, I want you to follow my breathing, can you do that?"

"Yes", she said, closing her eyes to focus on the sound of breath.

"In for 7 seconds, hold for 7, and out for 8 seconds." Caitlin said, beginning to breathe.

They sat there breathing for a bit, Nora slowly losing the hitched involuntary sobs present beforehand.

"Thanks."

"Of course. Nobody deserves to be treated like that, least of all you. You've been nothing but wonderful and good and helpful."

"Thank you. Would it be alright if I talked to Frost too? I need to know that not everyone is mad at me right now."

"Of course Nora. We're both here for you."

Caitlin closed her eyes, her hair turning silver and her lips blue.

"Hey there kid, how are ya holding up?"

"Better than before but still feel schrapp. Pardon the language."

"No need to apologize," Frost said, pulling out a flash from a hidden pocket she'd sewn in Caitlin's dress months ago for hidden alcohol. "Sometimes we all feel fucked. Want some?"

Nora accepted and took a small sip. 

"I just didn't want them to be mad at me. I didn't know what Thawne had done to Barry or his mom. And by the time I did then I thought he'd forgiven him already. I'd asked him if he thought Thawne could be redeemed. And he said he could, so I thought Thawne might still be trying to be good now, and help me stop Cicada and save dad. I don't even know if I want to save dad anymore. I have a girlfriend too, I've had her for a few months I wanted to tell dad about her and I'm not sure if I can tell dad without him reacting badly."

"What's her name?"

"Storm," Nora said, passing Frost a photo.

"Cute name, she work at Jitters from the locale?"

"Yeah and I had a date scheduled with her tonight but I can't even tell her I gotta cancel."

"Fuck this rule of keeping you locked up I'm hugging you now," Frost said slamming the button to open the door and hugging her. 

Barry sped down when the cell opened, seeing Frost hugging Nora.

"Just what are you doing Frost? You aren't supposed to open that door she could escape!"

"I'm hugging your daughter and letting her know she's still loved, since you couldn't be bothered to do it. And you know exactly how I feel about parents locking up their children so if I were you I'd take a good long look at your actions and decide what kind of father you want to be."

With that Frost closed the cell again, Barry walking back away.

"Don't worry Nora, I'll let your date know you're  _not on anymore for tonight_ ," Frost said, winking to Nora as she walked past Barry out of the building.

* * *

  


* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frost Is Scheming

Frost walked into Jitters, walking up to the register and reading the name tag. Storm, and it was near the usual shift change. Perfect.

"A large XS and a large Killer Frost please, to go."

"Alright that'll be $10.60, cash or credit?"

"Credit," Frost said, taking out her card labeled "Killer Frost". She loved having a card with her name on it, it always was a shock to retail store workers who weren't near the end of their shift and just wanting to go home to see that her legal first name was "Killer".

After Frost grabbed the drinks, she asked the barista a question. "So, your name's Storm?"

"Yes ma'am, why?"

"Do you perchance know a Nora West-Allen? She's a friend of mine."

"I do, what do you need?"

"She's in jail and I came here to see if you wanted to visit her."

Storm looked shocked. "I'd need some proof before I went someplace with a stranger."

Frost passed her a photograph, the one of Nora and Storm Nora had passed Frost in the pipeline earlier. "Nora handed me this to show you, I'm guessing you were there when it was taken."

"Let me clean up the cafe and we'll be right there."

* * *

 

Frost walked into the cortex with Storm, walking down to get to the Pipeline.

"Whoah hold it there Frosty, who's this? We don't just bring new people into the Cortex without explanation," Cisco said, reclining in his revolving chair near Barry, who was also watching with interest at the newcomer.

Frost gave Storm a look that said "Just play along", and started talking to Cisco and Barry. "You two deal with your stress in your own ways, I deal with mine in my own ways. Stay out of my business Vibe Boy and Allen and I'll stay out of yours."

Storm giggled and pretended to sway like she was mildly drunk.

Barry gave her a look at that. "Isn't she a bit... young for you?"

"Please, like Cisco isn't out of your league. If I wanna be a cougar I will be, you can't stop me Allen."

Cisco quietly whistled at that and turned his rotating chair back around.

* * *

When Storm and Frost walked down into the pipeline, Nora was sitting sprawled across the floor next to a half empty plate of pizza pockets.

"Hey Speedy, how're you holding up?" Storm asked.

Nora looked up at Frost "Oh my god you didn't. You brought her here? How'd you sneak her past dad?"

"Well we had to use some creative thinking and pretended Frost was my girlfriend not you."

"Thank you Frost, so much."

"No problem kid, always happy to help a fellow lesbian out," Frost said. "And I brought drinks for you. I noticed you always enjoy the drink named after me, thought I might try the one named after you." Frost said, sipping on the XS as she handed Nora the Killer Frost.

Storm sat down next to the cell. "So, how long are you in here for?"

"Till my parents read my journal and figure out if they trust me or not I guess."

"Things'll be OK Nora, trust me. It's impossible not to trust and like you, I fell in love with you pretty much instantly."

"Thank you for being here for me, it's nice not to be alone."

Frost slowly changed back to Caitlin. "I'm glad to see Frost was able to help Nora. If you guys are looking for something to do while we wait I brought a board game. Ever played Funemployed? It's pretty much impossible to be sad, especially not with Frost's impressions. She does a  _killer_ reality show contestant, no matter what cards."

Storm laughed. "Oh my god was that a pun? I don't know whether to love or hate you right now".

Caitlin pulled out the cards and started shuffling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N4kx_jiPgKU


End file.
